the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizzy meets Artemis
The pleasant warmth of summer was slowly vanishing. Cold winds were beginning to ebb at the borders of the Society, but the cloudy skies cast little more than chilling breezes upon the building. It wasn't an overly unpleasant day, merely drab, plain. In this season, a person might gaze out of their window longingly, and to the one who had observed, it was easy to notice a regular visitor that never made it past the doors. He'd been coming and leaving for a few days by now, and the routine was strange, if nothing else: the man would go as far as the doorsteps, but as soon as he would bring his hand to knock upon the doors, his confidence - and his fixed smile - would vanish. Hastily, he would turn on his heels and make his way back down the streets. He'd be back the next day. He always was. And he was here now; he stared up at the imposing building with a hopeful smile, stray curls drifting in and out of his view. Slowly, he stepped forth, a beat passing before he gingerly applies a knock against the door. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: Lizzy curled up in her cart looked up and climbed out and answered it. "Hello? Who may be knocking?" She asked a bright smile that stood out against the dull day. "And what would you be doing here on such a lovely day!?" Decipherer: The man's smile widens to equal hers, and he chuckles warmly. "Hello there! So sorry to bother you with boring business. My name is Artemis Geovanni, um - I'm searching for a man named Elias Castellanos. Does he reside here?" Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Oh' i don't reside here i was just staying the night in till the storm blew over which it has so i may be leaving soon. And what does he look like? I may have seen him. Also no business is boring all of it is important no matter how trivial it is" Lizzy chimed in her voice just full of joy. Decipherer: He pauses to consider the question: what would he look like now? Nonetheless, he laughs softly. "A shared ideal indeed, miss! Erm... I'd imagine short, black hair? Freckles, lots of 'em." A beard, the man had said Elias had started a beard! "And... scruffy facial hair, I believe." Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Hmm' i think i have seen him." Lizzy said. "But i'm not sure" Decipherer: He pauses briefly, seemingly trying to recall any other details. His gaze returns to hers with more hopefulness than it had before, "A thin scar, perhaps all along the right side of the jaw? Did he have that, miss?" Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Not' that i noticed, if it was there it was REALLY faded. Does he have black hair?" Lizzy asked. Decipherer: "Uh, yeah!" He nods with a hopeful grin. "Can you help me find him, if it's not too much trouble? Is he inside?" Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Yeah' he is" Lizzy said stepping aside. Decipherer: He gives a bright grin and steps inside, his jaw practically dropping at the grand foyer. "... Oh my..." Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Lizzy' smiled at this. Decipherer: He lets out a long, unrestrained giggle. "This is an absolutely gorgeous building!" Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Yeah' but i've seen prettier" She said honestly and sadly, and as quickly as the sadness came it faded replaced with joy. "But i'm sure he's in here somewhere!" Decipherer: "I am too! Shall we take a look around?" Assuming that neither strayed far, the two would face pleasant and discouraging Lodgers alike in their search. Eventually, though, as Artemis presses a firm knock against one of the doors, there is no response at all. A beat passes, and angry mumbling can be heard on the other side. The door opens soon after, only to reveal a bitterly-scowling Elias. His hair was wild and messy, the buttons of his undershirt arranged hastily and incorrectly. "Is there something that you need so much that y--...Arty?" '' ''He briefly looks towards the other, unfamiliar woman, his face slowly turning a pale color. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "hi' there!" Lizzy said cheerfully. Decipherer: Elias looks towards the girl again, a scowl forming. "Who are you?" '' ''Artemis pipes up after a moment, "Uh, this is... Miss, what ''is your'' name?" He turns to Lizzy with a warm smile. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Lizzy' taylor. I'm a guest staying here in till the weather passes Mr. Elias. There is no need to be rude" Lizzy said cheerfully with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Decipherer: Elias rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to respond, but Artemis soon breaks in. "Well, my dear brother and I have things to discuss! Do you want to join us, Lizzy, or..." Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "Doesn't' matter to me, i can stay or go" Lizzy said. Decipherer: Elias quickly cuts in before Artemis can invite her in, "Then please go, we have much to discuss. In private." He grabs Arty's wrists and pulls him through the doorway, the latter offering a small wave and a mouthed "thank you" before the door shuts in her face. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Lizzy' bites her lip angry bitterness filling her. "Nothing new DAD" She whisper yells before turning and sighing. "I'm just a parasite to EVERYONE" She called sarcastically now angry. She walks back to her cart and throws her hands out making the displays closet to her disappear in anger. "No nothing new at all!" She yelled sighing tears in her eyes. "I'm just a parasite to the perfect lineage a blotch on the line" She falls to the ground tears rolling down her face. Decipherer: Though Artemis would twist out of his grasp to try and return to her, the door never opens. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Lizzy' sat there panting the objects around her and the very floor flashing in and out of existence. Decipherer: And no one comes to help her. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Lizzy' draws in a breath and the objects stop fading as she stood up shakily and watched the lightning strike the street outside. Obtained From Gray Skies and Purple Guys Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Haunting Pasts